


Szukający

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: Najsłynniejszy detektyw, Sherlock Holmes staje przed nie lada zagadką. Klucz do jej rozwikłania jest w zasięgu ręki, ale czy na pewno?





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia/Zachęta: AU, crossover, przekleństwa, zbrodnie, przemoc i w późniejszych rozdziałach możliwe sceny erotyczne - m/m

— Ten dzieciak jest naprawdę zadziwiający! To już trzecia sprawa i jak do tej pory się nie pomylił ani razu. Zaiste niewiarygodne. A wszyscy inni, łącznie z inspektorem Lestradem, popełniali zasadniczy błąd w każdej z tych spraw! — wykrzyknął uradowany Sherlock, krążąc niespokojnie po pokoju i wpatrując się w chaos notatek, zdjęć przyczepionych w różnych punktach mapy wiszącej na ścianie. W pewnej chwili odwrócił się na bosej pięcie i klasnął w dłonie niczym zachwycone dziecko. Ujął twarz swojego partnera, zmuszając go, aby na niego spojrzał i dodał: — On jest niezwykły, John! Tę sprawę już mamy z głowy. Dostałem dziś wiarygodne informacje, które wyjaśniają wszystko i teraz Lestrade musi je jedynie potwierdzić. Niech też się do czegoś przyda.

Po paru sekundach słynny detektyw złapał swój telefon z biurka i zaczął stukać wiadomość do inspektora Lestrade'a zapewne z wynikami śledztwa.

— Znowu Szukający? — uśmiechnął się doktor Watson, kiedy Sherlock prychnął lekko, sięgając po skrzypce. Smukłe palce zaczęły delikatnie trącać struny. — Powinienem się czuć zazdrosny?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu, detektyw zmrużył oczy, skupiając się na grze i po dłuższej chwili kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się uniosły.

— Może.

John parsknął cicho, potrząsając głową. Sherlock Holmes, jeden z największych umysłów współczesnego świata i genialny detektyw, zachowywał się najczęściej jak beztroski, rozpuszczony smarkacz, którego wszystko nudzi, nieustannie potrzebuje nowego zajęcia, żeby z nudów nie zaczął niszczyć wszystko dookoła. Pod tą maską kryła się jednak inna osoba, a o tym wiedziała jedynie specjalnie wyselekcjonowana garstka ludzi.

Szukający stanowił dla Sherlocka niezwykle zajmującą i intrygującą zagadkę, a tym samym odciągał od nudy i zniechęcenia pospolitymi umysłami oraz równie płytkimi zbrodniami bez polotu.

Tym razem nie chodziło o genialnego przestępcę. Szukający był jednym z niedawnych nabytków w rozległej siatce informatorów Holmesa wśród bezdomnych, a jednocześnie nawet ci, z którymi detektyw pozostawał w częstym kontakcie, nie potrafili mu wiele powiedzieć o tajemniczym pomocniku, który pojawił się jakiś czas po tym, jak Sherlock Holmes wrócił do Londynu. Bardzo bystry i nieuchwytny. Niemal jak duch.

Nic dziwnego, że zwrócił uwagę Sherlocka. Choć Szukający starał się z wiadomych tylko sobie powodów nie wychodzić z cienia.

Jednak Sherlock nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie drążył bez wytchnienia.

John uśmiechnął się, wracając do edycji wpisów do bloga o genialnym detektywie, Sherlocku Holmesie, a w tle sączyła się delikatna melodia.

**OoO**

Uciekanie weszło mu w krew tak bardzo, że w każdym momencie był gotów czmychnąć, ukryć się. Wiedział, że nikt nawet nie pomyśli, żeby go szukać wśród całej rzeszy bezdomnych snujących się po ulicach. On nie miał jednego rewiru. Znikał z jednego miejsca, aby pojawić się w innym, mniej lub bardziej odległym. Nie śmiał wracać do świata magii.

— Nie jestem im już potrzebny, wiesz, kocie? — mruknął, spoglądając na drobnego, szarego kota, który usiadł nieopodal na murku. — Przynajmniej jestem wolny.

_I głodny._

Potrząsnął głową, starając się uspokoić cichy głos w swojej głowie. Znajdzie jedzenie i schronienie, niebawem powinien otrzymać parę funtów za obserwację obiektu i podzielenie się informacjami ważnymi dla śledztwa. Niewiele, ale zawsze coś.

Przez przypadek zaczął pomagać sławnemu detektywowi i poza przesłaniem wymaganych, konkretnych informacji w bardzo zwięzłej formie, zawsze dodawał coś od siebie. Miał nadzieję, że jego dodatkowe wskazówki są trafne i pomagają rozwiązać sprawę.

Jakiś czas później jak zwykle zjawił się na tyłach niedużej włoskiej knajpki. Za drobną pomoc dostawał coś do jedzenia, a właściciel wydawał się niegroźnym, choć niezwykle gadatliwym Włochem, który przymykał oko na jego obecność. Jakby wcale się nie obawiał, że coś zniknie.

Czasem nawet z nim rozmawiał, co miało ogromne znaczenie. Większość z przechodniów nie zauważała go, a jeśli ktoś na niego spojrzał, robił to z takim obrzydzeniem, lub wściekłością, że chłodną obojętność i traktowanie jak powietrze przyjmował z uśmiechem. Angelo był inny, nie przeganiał go. Odkąd zaczął pomagać, wykonując drobne czynności, niemal zawsze osobiście przynosił mu talerz smacznego, ale "nieudanego" jedzenia, które według mężczyzny niechybnie wylądowałoby w koszu na odpadki.

— Pański kucharz nie powinien się tak mylić. — W odpowiedzi otrzymywał zawsze ten sam chytry uśmieszek i słowa:

— Pewnie nie, ale taki już z niego stary łazęga. Jedz, jesteś zdecydowanie za chudy. Zapracowałeś uczciwie na posiłek.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zjadł pyszny, idealnie ugotowany makaron i lekko podsmażone, chrupkie, a zarazem rozpływające się w ustach warzywa w lekkim sosie. Jak to możliwe, że coś takiego uznano za niejadalne?

Chyba, że…

Spojrzał po raz kolejny na Angelo, który z uśmiechem podał mu kubek gorącej kawy, zabierając talerz. Próbował zaprotestować, ale na próżno.

— Nawet nie próbuj, mały. Przyjdź jutro. Moi pracownicy to lenie. Tylko im sjesta we łbach. Musisz mi pomóc. Zgoda?

Harry kiwnął głową, rozkoszując się ciepłem aromatycznego, gorzkiego napoju. Upijając łyka skrzywił się nieco. Nie rozumiał tej dobroci mężczyzny, ale wątpił, żeby była bezinteresowna.

Czego będzie oczekiwał w zamian?

Starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale nic nie było za darmo, a zwłaszcza to pyszne, świeże jedzenie, które Angelo mu podsuwał.

Przynajmniej raz dziennie miał ciepły posiłek, to i tak było więcej niż to, na co przeciętny bezdomny mógł liczyć.

Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, obiecując, że wróci nazajutrz.

**OoO**

John przewertował kopię akt obecnej sprawy. Sherlock rzadko przyjmował podobne, odkąd wrócił, ale tym razem zwyczajnie nie mógł odmówić. Zabójstwo w zamożnej rodzinie, porwane dziecko i poważny szantaż. Wszystko naraz, niemal w jednym czasie powiązane ze sobą w dość zawiłej sprawie.

Od dwóch, nie, raczej trzech dni Sherlock nie jadł, nie spał i praktycznie poza śledztwem nie istniało dla niego nic.

Plastry nikotynowe były na wyczerpaniu. A John na granicy szaleństwa i wycieńczenia. Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby ten maniak, Jim Moriarty ożył i podsuwał Sherlockowi dokonania swoje i swoich _podopiecznych_ do rozwiązania.

Nie, to nie było tak, nie mogło. Zwyczajnie nie i już. Ten drań nie żył i na pewno nie zmartwychwstał. Lepiej by tak było, bo tym razem nie wykpiłby się jakąś żałosną sztuczką.

Tym razem to John by go rozerwał gołymi rękoma. Bez względu na konsekwencje.

Tak jak miał chęć udusić Sherlocka.

Kochał go nad życie, podziwiał tę niesamowitą zdolność całkowitego oddania się procesom dedukcji, łączenia pozornie niezwiązanych ze sobą elementów, ale w tej chwili gotów był go ukatrupić. Choć nie wiedział jeszcze jak. Kolejna noc nieprzespana, bo jeździli po mieście w poszukiwaniu tropów i informacji, a potem musieli ułożyć wszystko niczym puzzle, które do siebie nie chcą pasować. Teoretycznie Sherlock musiał, ale jego obecność się przydała w istotny sposób, podobno.

Tak, rzeczywiście, bez niego mamrotania detektywa można by uznać za bełkot szaleńca gadającego do siebie.

Czaszka. Robił za cholerną czaszkę…

Znowu.

Niemal miał chęć zignorować pewne nieścisłości sprawy, których nie potrafił wyjaśnić, byle móc zasnąć. Nawet jemu coś nie pasowało, ale był zbyt zmęczony, aby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wstał i skierował się do kuchni. Zrobił sobie i detektywowi mocną herbatę. Dobrze wiedział, że Sherlock jej nie tknie, ale mimo to zalał dwa kubki. Znalazł herbatniki pani Hudson, dobre o każdej porze, zwłaszcza teraz.

Gdy po kilku godzinach niemal tracił zmysły, ktoś przysłał smsa na komórkę Sherlocka. Ten nawet się nie poruszył.

— John!

Doktor Watson zagryzł zęby i wstał z fotela, aby podać mu komórkę, która leżała w zasięgu ręki. Ale brzdąkanie na skrzypcach było ważniejsze.

Gdy wzrok Sherlocka spoczął na ekranie komórki, mężczyzna zerwał się z kanapy jak oparzony.

John milczał i czekał, aż uzyska informację, co się stało. Umysł detektywa właśnie łączył i dopasowywał ostatnie brakujące elementy.

W momencie, gdy wszystko znalazło się na właściwym miejscu, czas się zatrzymał. Supernowa rozbłysła, a wraz z nią tysiące gwiazd. Marne porównanie, ale w istocie twarz Sherlocka Holmesa wyrażała rozanielenie, uniesienie i pełnię szczęścia.

Myśli ucichły.

Wielokrotnie to widział i za każdym razem to był zjawiskowy, niesamowity widok.

Mimo wcześniejszych spięć i faktu, że ledwo się trzymał na nogach, John uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego z czułością.

— Mów.

Sherlock otworzył oczy i posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Sprytne to było, nawet ja się dałem nabrać. — John nie wierzył własnym uszom. Geniusz przyznawał się do błędu? I to nie byle jaki geniusz, sam Sherlock Holmes? Musiał być faktycznie zmęczony, bo się przesłyszał. — No, prawie dałem się nabrać. To sfingowane morderstwo nieco mnie zbiło z tropu. Nie patrz się tak na mnie, John. Najpierw porwano małego Robertsa, zażądano zaskakująco niskiego okupu, a potem, jeszcze w tym samym dniu, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach ginie matka chłopca. A trzy dni później pogrążony w rozpaczy i żałobie mąż i ojciec jest szantażowany przez swoją pracownicę, którą kilka tygodni wcześniej próbował uwieść z marnym skutkiem? Daj spokój. To było ukartowane i przygotowane przez żonę i ogrodnika, który jest jej kochankiem od paru lat i być może prawdziwym ojcem dziecka. Pani Roberts uwolniła się od agresywnego męża, zabrała syna i uciekła tam, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie i przy okazji całkiem skutecznie zwróciła uwagę otoczenia na wiarołomnego, brutalnego małżonka.

— Uciekła? Dokąd? Jak?

Mina detektywa zdradzała irytację, zmieszaną z rozbawieniem. Jak zwykle John niczego nie dostrzegał, choć wszystko miał przed oczami.

Westchnął ciężko i wziąwszy głęboki wdech, upił łyk ciepłej herbaty, a następnie zaczął:

— To naprawdę proste. Cofnijmy się o trzy lata do czasu, kiedy mały Anthony…

**OoO**

Severus Snape był zaniepokojony. Bardzo. A to oznaczało, że każdy kto się napatoczył, stawał się niefortunnym celem kąśliwych uwag. Pozbycie się ostatniego, męczącego klienta zakrawało na cud, ale w końcu udało mu się tego dokonać bezkrwawo. Wyjątkowy sukces, zwłaszcza w obecnym nastroju.

Zgrzytnął zębami. Sklepik z ziołami i naturalnymi preparatami własnej produkcji może nie był udanym interesem, ale nawet w świecie pozbawionym magii istnieli ludzie, którzy chcieli ziołowych leków, było ich całkiem sporo. Wyrobił sobie niezłą markę przez ostatnie miesiące, zyskał grupkę stałych klientów, zwłaszcza poprzez sprzedaż wysyłkową.

Zdobył parę ciekawych znajomych, posługując się mugolskimi zdobyczami technikami. Gdyby ludzie, którzy się z nim komunikowali za ich pomocą, wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest, bez wątpienia wylądowałby w izolatce szpitala psychiatrycznego.

Niemniej miał doświadczenie w pilnowaniu sekretów swoich oraz innych.

Jednym z jego nowych znajomych był Sherlock Holmes, który okazał się niezwykle intrygujący dla dawnego szpiega. Posiadał bowiem nieprzeciętną inteligencję i choć z jego słów często biła arogancja i beztroska ignorancja pewnych, podstawowych rzeczy, to bez wątpienia był głodny wiedzy.

A to sprawiało, że Severus nie czuł się tak wyobcowany w tym dziwnym świecie, gdzie technika i maszyny zastąpiły magię.

Rozmowa z nim za pośrednictwem laptopa podłączonego do Internetu stanowiła od pewnego czasu swoisty ważny punkt dnia w życiu Snape'a. Nie mieli ustalonej godziny, ale przeważnie jeszcze przed północą kończyli wymianę zdań.

Sherlock zaskakiwał, szokował bezwstydną, okrutną wprost szczerością, ale jemu to akurat nie przeszkadzało. Stanowiło to miłą odmianę po kluczeniu, tworzeniu alternatywnej wersji faktów.

Z drugiej strony nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął doradzać w głośnej sprawie seryjnego truciciela. Nie tyle doradzać, ile zwyczajnie wyrażać swoje zdanie, co do ewentualnych metod oraz środków wykorzystanych przez tego zabójcę. Nawet nie mając wielu istotnych informacji, nie zgadzał się z założeniem policji, że morderca działa z litości wobec swoich potencjalnych ofiar. Raczej stawiał na wyrachowane okrucieństwo. Mimo że detektyw nie był do końca przekonany do tego, ruszył tym tropem. Okazało się później, że miał rację.

Wtedy też Sherlock napisał mu o innym niesamowitym pomocniku, który wspiera go w śledztwach. O Szukającym. Widząc tę nazwę na ekranie laptopa, Severus był przekonany, że ma przywidzenia.

Dla Holmesa pseudonim czy przezwisko bezdomnego z pewnością nie znaczyło wiele. Po prostu wiedział, od kogo dana informacja pochodzi i kto zasługuje na dowód uznania. Ludzie z różnych powodów ukrywali swoje nazwisko, a na ulicy ksywka bardziej się przydawała, to pewne.

Zatrząsł się na samą myśl. Potter na ulicy?! Jak długo? Dlaczego?

Gdzie cholerny Zakon, gdy go potrzeba?! Czemu ci idioci w porę nie interweniowali?! Czemu nie otrzymał żadnej wieści na ten temat od Kingsleya? Czyżby ktoś w ministerstwie bawił się w usuwanie pewnym osobom konkretnych wspomnień?

Otrząsnął się po paru sekundach, a sławny detektyw widocznie nabrał pewnych podejrzeń, bo zupełnie zmienił temat.

**OoO**

Lestrade spojrzał na fotografię trzymaną i przeniósł wzrok na ciało. Stali w małym pomieszczeniu na parterze nieużytku wykorzystywanym przez bezdomnych jako tymczasowe lokum.

— To już trzecia ofiara w ciągu miesiąca, której tożsamości nie możemy ustalić z całą pewnością. Nie istnieją w naszych bazach.

Sherlock nie patrzył na ciało jak na zbiór danych ukrytych pod zbędną powłoką, co wprawiło Johna Watsona w lekkie osłupienie i zaniepokoiło. W oczach detektywa zalśniły łzy i choć wiedział, że genialny drań był świetnym aktorem i potrafił na zawołanie wylać morze łez, to te wydały mu się zaskakująco prawdziwe.

— To Geraldine McCormick, na ulicy od dobrych kilkunastu lat. — Głos nie brzmiał tak mocno jak zwykle.

Wyraźnie był poruszony i rozgniewany. Wcześniejszy smutek ustąpił miejsca wściekłości, która aż biła z jego spojrzenia i ruchów, gdy oglądał pokiereszowane, poranione ciało.

— Znałeś ją?

— Oczywiście, ale nie pod prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Jako Generał — mruknął Holmes i urwał na chwilę, leciutko się uśmiechając. Odetchnął głębiej i w końcu się odezwał: — zawiadywała moimi ludźmi na południu. Twarda i konkretna kobieta, a przy tym świetny kompan dla smarkatego, aroganckiego ćpuna. Potrafiła dać w kość, oj potrafiła. Mycroft powinien się u niej uczyć.

Smukła dłoń okryta białą, gumową rękawiczką niemal z czułością przesunęła się tuż nad zakrwawionym policzkiem kobiety.

John bez słowa dokonał szybkich oględzin, rana tuż pod prawą skronią była według niego najbardziej podejrzana, jeśli chodziło o to, co spowodowało śmierć. Reszty się najpewniej zaraz dowie.

Jednak Sherlock był zadziwiająco milczący. Nie rzucał kąśliwych uwag, nie poganiał Lestrade'a, a uważnie i metodycznie zbierał dane.

Greg z kolei rzucał mu zaskoczone i niespokojne spojrzenia. Jakby spodziewał się, że detektyw zaatakuje go w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, lecz to nie nastąpiło. Sherlock wycofał się w ciszy, pozwalając kilku technikom policyjnym zebrać potrzebne ślady, bez zwyczajowych, uszczypliwych komentarzy rzucanych niby mimochodem.

Z uwagą przyglądał się, jak ciało niebawem zostało przeniesione w plastikowym worku na wąskich noszach do niewielkiego samochodu.

Kostnica szpitala świętego Bartłomieja. Zdążył to zauważyć na plakietce mężczyzny, który pochylał się nad ciałem, nim ten się wyprostował.

Zatem bez problemu będzie mógł się bliżej przyjrzeć raportowi sekcji zwłok, być może na coś wpadnie. Teraz nic sensownego mu nie przychodziło do głowy, co było zaskakujące, bo przecież przeważnie miał kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście, teorii do wykluczenia.

John był zaskoczony, to bez wątpienia, ale i wystraszony zachowaniem swojego partnera. Po tej przerażającej ciszy, szykował się wybuch, już niebawem i nawet on nie miał pojęcia, jak temu zapobiec, a przynajmniej złagodzić skutki.

Miał wątpliwości, czy da radę. Nie zmusi Sherlocka do zwierzeń, wyciągnięcie od niego czegokolwiek w chwili, gdy nie miał na to ochoty, zwyczajnie mijało się z celem, prędzej można było z kamienia wodę utoczyć niż wydobyć z detektywa choć słowo.

Spodziewał się, że po wyniesieniu ciała detektyw zniknie i najpewniej uda się do kostnicy, ale zastał go na ulicy wpatrzonego gdzieś przed siebie.

— To wiadomość. Ostrzeżenie — mruknął zapewne do siebie, ale John, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, poczuł na sobie wzrok Sherlocka i po chwili usłyszał jego głos: — a ja nie wiem, o co chodzi.

Głos detektywa zdradzał jego poruszenie i stłumione emocje, które kipiały tuż pod powierzchnią, gotowe wybuchnąć.

Doktor Watson doskonale rozumiał, przez co przechodzi jego partner. Zbliżył się do niego i wypowiedział tylko dwa słowa:

— Dowiemy się.

**OoO**


	2. Rozdział drugi

**OoO**

Można by pomyśleć, że odkąd zaczął pomagać zarówno Holmesowi, jak i Angelo, los zdawał się do niego uśmiechnąć. Nie chodził głodny, znalazł w miarę bezpieczne lokum do przespania. Fałszywe domy na Leinster Gardens. Niewielu bezdomnych się tam nie zapuszczało, więc miał spokój. Było ciasno i chłodno, ale przynajmniej miał światło. Nie lubił mroku.

Niestety tak nie było do końca. Nigdzie nie czuł się bezpiecznie na tyle, aby zostać w jednym miejscu dłużej niż parę dni, może jedynie właśnie Leinster Gardens. To było absurdalne, ale coś kazało mu nieustannie zmieniać miejsce noclegu. Uciekał, nie wiedząc przed czym. Wiedział, że powinien stawić temu czoła, aby przynajmniej się zorientował, z czym ma do czynienia.

Okazało się, że nie potrafił.

Nie był dzielnym i odważnym bohaterem świata magii, Złotym Chłopcem. Już nie. Ta część jego umarła wraz Riddlem. Pojawiła się za to nieufność i ciągłe pragnienie ucieczki. Początkowo sądził, że to kwestia nowej dla niego sytuacji i konieczności radzenia sobie na ulicy. Całe szczęście jego wytarty i znoszony plecak oraz cienkie okrycie wierzchnie wciąż chroniły czary zabezpieczające przez kradzieżą, a zabrane przemocą dzięki magii wracały. W ten sposób dwa razy odzyskał swoją własność po tym, jak został pobity i okradziony. Nie dociekał przez kogo.

Znowu to mu się przytrafiło dosłownie parę godzin po tym, jak wysłał panu Holmesowi ostatnią wiadomość i otrzymał sześćdziesiąt funtów za cenną wskazówkę. Od paru dni, miał coraz większe przekonanie, że ktoś go obserwuje z ukrycia, śledzi. Tym razem napastnicy nie chcieli jego rzeczy, zaatakowali z innego powodu. Tego był pewien, ale nie umiał wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak właśnie uważa.

Niestety tym razem zabrali mu wszystkie pieniądze i telefon, którym przesyłał informacje.

Było zimno, mokro i miał przemożną chęć rzucić na siebie czar ogrzewający, ale obawiał się konsekwencji. Starał się korzystać z magii jak najrzadziej, traktować ją jako ostateczne rozwiązanie, gdy już wszystko inne zawiedzie. Pokusa była ogromna, zwłaszcza w jego położeniu. Zziębnięty, pokrwawiony, posiniaczony, jakby walczył z rozzłoszczonym hipogryfem, był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie i swoje umiejętności przetrwania. Rok poszukiwań horkruksów okazał się brutalną szkołą życia, ale niczym w porównaniu z jego krótkim, jak do tej pory, pobytem na ulicy.

Nie kontaktował się z innymi bezdomnymi, jeśli nie musiał. Należał od dobrych paru tygodni do siatki informatorów Sherlocka Holmesa, teoretycznie specjalnie wybranej grupy, ale teraz? Skąd weźmie telefon? Jak za niego zapłaci?

Tego dnia bał się pójść jak zwykle na tyły małej, włoskiej knajpki. Nie zaglądał tam od dwóch dni, chcąc uniknąć trudnych pytań dotyczących jego wyglądu. Polubił Angelo, choć jego wylewność nieco kłopotała Harry'ego. Nigdy nie wiedział, co zrobić w kontakcie z takimi ludźmi. Nie chciał łamać słowa danego mężczyźnie, który był dla niego wyjątkowo dobry, ale miał świadomość, że dziś niewiele zrobi i, co gorsza, nie będzie wystarczająco przekonywujący. Angelo, w przeciwieństwie do innych, choćby Dursleyów, widział zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Co dziwniejsze, przejmował się nim. Harry wyobrażał sobie, jaka będzie reakcja, gdy go ujrzy, bo widział wielu, którzy odwracali od niego wzrok, kiedy szedł ulicą. Nie miał siły na przemykanie się po zaułkach, jakby był przestępcą.

Znów aż go korciło, aby sięgnąć po magię, ale po raz kolejny zdusił tę naglącą potrzebę. Nie mógł i nie powinien zwracać na siebie uwagę. Był taki zmęczony i obolały. Wyrzucał sobie, że nie zadbał o lepsze ukrycie pieniędzy, ale niestety na to nic nie mógł już poradzić. Może Angelo zgodzi się zamienić posiłek na rzecz paru funtów przez kilka dni, albo do czasu aż nie uzbiera na telefon? Wtedy skontaktuje się z kimś, kto jeszcze jest w siatce informatorów pana Holmesa.

Wytrzyma tyle?

_A mam wybór?_

Kątem oka zobaczył wysokiego mężczyznę w płaszczu, a obok niego niższego, w ciepłej kurtce. Przechodzili przez ulicę, żywo rozmawiając, a sądząc po minach, spojrzeniach i gestykulacji znali się bardzo dobrze. Niższy mężczyzna kręcił głową, jakby wiedząc, że nie przekona do czegoś swojego przyjaciela. Ten wyższy uśmiechnął się blado, wskazując głową szyld knajpki Angelo.

_Jak ja i Ron..._

Nie, o tym nie chciał nawet myśleć. A jednak, wspomnienia jednego z najbliższych mu ludzi znowu w niego uderzyły.

Te chwile, kiedy razem się śmiali, dyskutowali beztrosko na temat quidditcha, a potem planowali kolejne posunięcia przeciw Voldemortowi, już nigdy nie wrócą.

To była jego wina. Nie był w stanie cofnąć tamtych wydarzeń.

Zatrzymał się, zapatrzony w tę dwójkę, nawet nie mając świadomości, że po policzkach płyną mu łzy.

Gdy go mijali, wyższy spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem i niezrozumieniem, które po ułamku sekundy znikły i twarz mężczyzny stała się nieprzenikniona. Bez słowa wszedł do środka, wpuszczając tego drugiego. A Harry sam nie rozumiał, co się stało. W końcu ruszył na tył budynku, ganiąc się w duchu, że zdecydował się podejść od frontu, choć wiedział, że nawet nie ma na co liczyć.

Nie zobaczył Angelo, który dostrzegając jego postać przez okno, wskazał go szczególnym gościom.

**OoO**

— Czemu mnie powstrzymałeś? Ten mały potrzebuje pomocy lekarskiej, a sądząc po tym, jak wygląda, nikt mu jej nie udzieli. Pieprzona znieczulica ludzka! — warknął John, obrzucając detektywa ostrym, zranionym spojrzeniem.

Z równą zajadłością zaatakował przyniesione zamówienie, a po paru chwilach odsunął talerz, zerkając za okno.

— Poszedł, ale daleko nie zajdzie — mruknął Sherlock i popatrzył na Johna z leciutkim uśmiechem.

Oczywiście, że wyglądało na to, iż nie chciał, aby jego partner pomógł bezdomnemu, mocno pobitemu dzieciakowi. Prawda jednak nie była tak oczywista.

Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ktoś wziął sobie za cel jego ludzi. Od śmierci Generała minęło niewiele czasu, ale zdążył polecić, aby wybrani przez niego mieli oko na pozostałych.

Dobrze rozumiał, że nie jest to takie łatwe.

Wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć motywów, jakie kierowały sprawcą do zabicia tych paru konkretnych osób. Policyjne śledztwo na krótko utknęło w martwym punkcie, choć Lestrade nie odpuszczał. Każde morderstwo łączyła jedynie kwestia bezdomności i należności do jego siatki. Poprzedniego popołudnia znaleziono nowe zwłoki, które zostały podrzucone w pobliże Scotland Yardu. Tym razem podduszenie i wykrwawienie. Sprawca namęczył się, aby przygotować Chudego Claude'a do pokazu, jaki urządził.

Z każdym dniem tajemniczy morderca nabierał pewności, że nie zostanie pochwycony i będzie bezkarny, ale niestety ta arogancja stanie się gwoździem do jego trumny.

Sherlock analizował każdy detal i ewentualne znaczenie wybranych ofiar, aby znaleźć wspólną niewiadomą. Kolejne ataki pozwoliły mu zepchnąć współczucie ofiarom, gniew i żal na dalszy plan i skupić się na złapaniu mordercy, który z niego wyraźnie kpił, wciągając go swojej gry. Bardziej drażniąc i prowokując. A przynajmniej próbując to zrobić.

Zamrugał, chcąc coś powiedzieć i wyjaśnić swoje powody, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, Johna nie było przy stoliku. Musiał niedawno opuścić miejsce, ale zbyt cenił przysmaki Angelo, aby je zostawiać praktycznie nietknięte. I swoją kurtkę.

Coś się stało? Tylko co?

Wstał i narzucił na siebie płaszcz, okręcając szyję szalikiem. Gdy brał do ręki kurtkę Johna, podszedł do niego Bill, jeden z kelnerów i teatralnym szeptem poprosił, aby za nim poszedł.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami i bez słowa ruszył na tyły restauracji. Obok kuchni, w jednym z niewielkich pomieszczeń używanych zapewne jako pokój socjalny dla pracowników, zauważył Johna pochylającego się przy wytartym, starym fotelu, w którym półleżał nieprzytomny chłopiec.

Rozpoznał tę twarz pokrytą siniakami i zadrapaniami. W jednej chwili znalazł się obok Johna.

— Istotnie daleko nie zaszedł. — John ostrożnie badał twarz i głowę dzieciaka. — Aż dziw, że jeszcze kilka minut temu prosił Angelo o zajęcie.

— Był tu wcześniej, nasz kochany Angelo podsuwa mu jedzenie w zamian za drobne prace na zapleczu. — Sherlock podniósł wzrok na właściciela, który wydawał się mocno poruszony. I wtedy też niepozorny element układanki wskoczył na miejsce. — Mój tajemniczy lokator, ależ oczywiście.

John zaskoczony spojrzał na detektywa. Nie skupił się jednak na tym, katalogując kolejne zasinienia, urazy. Niestety wstrząśnienia mózgu nie mógł wykluczyć, a ledwo zakrzepła krew we włosach niestety nie uspokajała.

Rozchylił ostrożnie cienką, zdobytą zapewne kurtkę – zupełnie nieodpowiednią na obecną pogodę i zgrzytnął zębami. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego. Spojrzał na schodzone, brudne trampki. Dzieciak nie był dobrze przygotowany do panujących warunków.

Fakt, pogoda nagle się zmieniła i z łagodnego babiego lata przyszło nagłe ochłodzenie oraz przejmująca wilgoć. Zatem prawdopodobnie na ulicy mógł być najwyżej kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Sherlock również wydedukował podobne wnioski.

— Od połowy czerwca. — Detektyw zmrużył oczy, a potem gwałtownie wstał i wyjął telefon komórkowy. Wystukał wiadomość, a gdy odczytał odpowiedź, nie wydawał się wcale zdziwiony. — Oto nasz tajemniczy, nieuchwytny Szukający, John.

Mina doktora Watsona była ze wszech miar ciekawa.

**OoO**

Severus siedział w niewielkim pubie w pobliżu swojego sklepiku, na przeciwko siebie miał zakłopotaną twarz Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Od dobrej godziny próbował dociec sedna sprawy, ale bez rezultatu. Przechylił niedopite piwo, przewiercając wzrokiem aurora i dawnego kompana.

— Oczekuję konkretnej odpowiedzi na jedno pytanie. Czemu dowiaduję się dopiero teraz, że chłopak wylądował na ulicy?! — warknął ponownie mistrz eliksirów.

— Nic o tym nie wiem. — Kingsley posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie — Naprawdę, Severusie. To po prostu niemożliwe. Musiałeś się pomy…— urwał auror i westchnął, powtarzając z uporem: — To absolutnie niemożliwe.

Niedługo potem Shacklebolt musiał wracać, a Severus miał niejasne poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Sherlock potrafiłby zapewne wyjaśnić to w ciągu paru chwil. Czasami żałował, że nie posiada umiejętności detektywa.

Dowiedziawszy się od Holmesa, że Szukający – niech cię Potter! – to jeden z jego bezdomnych, śledził lokalne wiadomości ich dotyczące . Wkrótce doszły do niego słuchy o dziwnych i bardzo niepokojących morderstwach. Ofiarami niezidentyfikowanego seryjnego już mordercy padali bezdomni. I to ci, którzy w jakiś sposób związani byli z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Nie mogąc znieść oczekiwania na informację o podłożeniu kolejnego ciała, tym razem być może Pottera, Severus zaproponował swoją pomoc. Sławny detektyw przyjął ją, o dziwo, z entuzjazmem. Od tej pory rozmawiali głównie o profilu psychologicznym sprawcy.

To było kłopotliwe, nie wiedzieć pewnych rzeczy, które mogły okazać się kluczowymi wskazówkami do schwytania sprawcy. Teoretyzowanie i opieranie się jedynie na nikłych śladach pozostawionych przez niego nie przybliżało w znaczący sposób do odgadnięcia tożsamości zabójcy.

Severus był wściekły, bo wiedział, że magia niewiele tu wskóra. Nawet jeśli istniałaby taka możliwość, nie miał dostępu do żadnych śladów biologicznych, które mógłby użyć.

Holmes miotał się niczym dziki zwierz, próbując rozwikłać jedną z tych spraw, jakie mniej lub bardziej dotykały go osobiście i Snape go rozumiał.

Złapał się na tym, że po zamknięciu sklepu zapuszczał się w miejsca, gdzie chronili się bezdomni. Jednak nie znalazł Harry'ego, mimo wyspecjalizowanego zaklęcia namierzającego.

Co takiego Potter zrobił, że Zakon praktycznie go wyklął i zostawił samemu sobie bez środków do życia?

Dlaczego odcięli go od majątku, który spokojnie starczyłby zapewne na dwa, albo i trzy następne pokolenia?

Komu na tym zależało?

Dlaczego Harry Potter miał zniknąć ze świata magii, znaleźć się na marginesie mugolskiej społeczności?

O czym czarodzieje zapominali?

Severus potrząsnął głową, czyżby za morderstwami bezdomnych stał ktoś posiadający magię? Niezbyt prawdopodobne, choć możliwe.

Holmes wspominał coś o swoim bracie, który był szarą eminencją w rządzie brytyjskim i pociągał za sznurki ze swojej ciepłej, _skromnej_ posadki w departamencie bezpieczeństwa. Może Mycroft niefortunnie złapał nie tę marionetkę co trzeba i zwrócił uwagę niebezpiecznych ludzi. Pewnie nawet nie był świadomy, jak bardzo są groźni, do czego są zdolni, gdy zostaną sprowokowani.

**OoO**

Otwierając oczy, chłopak wzdrygnął się niekontrolowanie, co dało Sherlockowi wiele do myślenia. Nieprzytomny wzrok omiatający ich twarze również. Detektyw dostrzegł to samo smutne spojrzenie, co wcześniej. Nagle zrozumiał. To przecież było takie banalne.

Zielone oczy, które widziały zdecydowanie za wiele, nieposkromione, ciemne włosy zakrywające częściowo niezwykłą bliznę na czole. W tej chwili dawno nie myte, przydługie kosmyki przestały spełniać swoją rolę w tym względzie.

Na ulicy od paru miesięcy, a niewielki, wysłużony plecak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był niemal pusty, a jednak on wiedział, że tak nie jest.

Severus się niewątpliwie ucieszy, choć zapewne zażąda dokładnych wyjaśnień. Pewnie zaspokojenie jego ciekawości zajmie dużo więcej, niż zazwyczaj. Jego znajomy powinien się przyzwyczaić, że zawsze rozwiąże sprawę, nawet jeśli okaże się tak niespodziewana. Jedyne, co go naprawdę zaskoczyło, to fakt, że obaj szukali tej samej osoby. Z drugiej strony, mógł się tego domyślić wcześniej.

Nie mógł się doczekać dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie sądził, aby Szukający robił mu wymówki, że zdradził miejsce jego pobytu Snape'owi.

Dobrze wiedział, jak dokuczliwa jest tęsknota za czyimś przyjaznym głosem, dotykiem. Parę miesięcy na ulicy i na dobrą sprawę nieustanna walka o przetrwanie z dnia na dzień wcale nie ułatwiały sprawy.

Szukający skrywał coś dużo więcej niż brutalna przeszłość, od której zapewne próbował się odciąć. Takich jak on na ulicy było wielu, a jednak jego tajemnica przyciągała Sherlocka jak magnes. Musiał ją poznać i zrozumieć.

Z uśmiechem patrzył na swojego partnera. Działając w trybie lekarza – można powiedzieć nawet lekarza wojskowego pracującego na polu bitwy – John był jak zwykle w swoim żywiole i bez problemu potrafił opanować zarówno płochliwego pacjenta, jak i osoby postronne.

— To wygląda naprawdę nieciekawie, trzeba będzie zaszyć. — Nie zważając na słabe protesty, John ponaglił Sherlocka, aby pomógł mu podnieść rannego chłopaka i powoli wyprowadzić na zewnątrz.

O dotarciu do kliniki nie było mowy, najbliżej ze wszystkich miejsc, gdzie mógł się odpowiednio zająć pacjentem, było ich mieszkanie na Baker Street. Ludzie Sherlocka zawsze byli w pobliżu, ale trzymali dystans. Nigdy nie sprowadzali do domu nikogo nieznajomego. John zaciął zęby. Nie chciał, żeby chłopak zniknął zaraz po tym, jak zostanie opatrzony, a tak się niestety mogło zdarzyć. Na Baker Street mógł go przypilnować przynajmniej ze dwa dni. Perspektywa powrotu dzieciaka na ulicę wcale mu się nie uśmiechała, jednak z tym niewiele mógł zrobić. Nawet Sherlock był bezradny w tej kwestii.

— Pani Hudson! — zawołał detektyw od progu. Doktor Watson chrząknął znacząco, mając nadzieję, że zwróci jego uwagę. Zazwyczaj subtelne sygnały nie trafiały w podobnych sytuacjach. Tym razem było podobnie.

— Chłopcy, na li…— Starsza pani znieruchomiała, widząc swoich lokatorów praktycznie niosących czyjeś ciało. Sherlock uśmiechał się szeroko, kiedy podszedł do niej i ucałował ją w policzek. Potrząsnęła głową z uśmiechem, który znikł z jej twarzy, gdy usłyszała ciche pojękiwania biedaka podtrzymywanego przez Johna. — Co się stało?! Kto to jest?

— To mój Szukający — odparł detektyw z radosnym błyskiem, wbiegając na schody. Zatrzymał się i dodał: — Będziemy potrzebować coś lekkiego i pożywnego, pani Hudson. John nic jeszcze dziś nie jadł, a nasz gość dawno nie miał nic w ustach.

**OoO**


End file.
